


After the War

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Post-TRoS, eventual finnrey, finn’s thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: “After the war,” he told himself. He would tell her about his feelings.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	After the War

“After the war,” he told himself.

The Resistance was on their last leg. Everyone was busy scrambling to garner more support in the fight against the First Order. Everyone had a role to play in the war and Finn couldn’t just tell Rey how he felt about her now. It would cause a distraction for them both, a distraction that should be avoided at all costs until the grip of the First Order has been defeated once and for all. Everyone has to keep a level head and stay focused, especially Rey of all people. Finn could only imagine the weight on her shoulders, being the last Jedi must be a lot of stress and he didn’t want to add onto her thoughts. She was still deep in training, trying to learn as much as possible in such a short time, he would hate to be an hindrance.

So he told himself he would tell her, after the war.

Weeks and eventually months passed. Sometimes he would watch her train in the forest. It was the few moments he had away from his duties ranging from venturing out to retrieve information to supply runs.

Just watching her practice her swings with the lightsaber to meditate, Finn couldn’t help but admire her. He admires how far she’s gone with the force, he admires her strength to keep going despite being all new to this. In truth he admires almost everything about her.

He wished he could confess his feelings whenever he observed her training, but he knew it would have to wait. 

“After the war,” he told himself. After the war.

Throughout their year on Ajan Kloss, he likes to believe he has gotten closer to her. They do practically everything together outside of their duties. They ate together and were practically inseparable.

Finn has heard the small talk around the base. He would be lying to himself if he said they didn’t make him feel good. People thought they looked “cute” together and some wondered why they weren’t together. 

He wished they were, but now is not the time for such distractions, the Resistance is slowly growing but they aren’t powerful enough to take a proper stand against the First Order. One day they will take the fight to the First Order’s doorstep and they will win, he knows it, because he doesn’t know if there is any other way. 

When the war is won, he would tell her.

They were chased through the desert of Pasaana. They fought their pursuers off but at a cost. Sent into a black quicksand their group slowly begin to get sucked into the ground.

Panic courses through his body. This might be his last moments breathing. 

_ “Tell her now!” _ That familiar voice calls out to him. Fear grips him as his body become increasingly submerged into the black sand below. 

He searches around for her and spots her. Poe is nowhere to be found and Finn is saddened but is reminded of his search for Rey. He spots her, her head barely above the quicksand.

“Rey!” He yelled out to catch her attention. She sees him. “I never told you but—“ his head sinks below before he’s able to finish his confession.

Luckily they survived. She asked him what he was going to tell her, but he decided to keep it to himself. Now is not the time, they were still alive and had a job to do, distractions were not needed now, they were closer than ever.

“After the war,” he told himself. After the war he would confess and get it off his chest. It was better to wait.

He felt her die. He couldn’t possibly explain it except for the force, he knew he felt her die. His heart felt as if it shattered at the feeling.

He felt her die and he felt her return for which he was relieved.

They met back on base and he had never been happier to see her well and alive, save for the bruises and dirt. He thought she looked radiant as ever.

He was a fool he surmised. He fought Ren and now he has a long scar across his back to show for his failures in fighting him. He went on a fools quest to ensure Rey’s safety when she returns but he played a role in exposing the hidden Resistance transports, leading to the death of many members. Despite all that he felt like a bigger fool now than ever. 

After the celebrations, she pulled him aside and they talked. They talked about what they’ve been through the past few hours on Exegol. He couldn’t help but feel the pit of uneasiness forming within as he listened to her recollection of her story. 

His world came crashing down when he heard those words from her mouth. She had kissed Ren. After that he heard nothing but white noise as he stared past her. 

He was in such shock that all he did was nod. Despite his efforts he could not get his body to budge. Words refused to leave his lips. He wasn’t sure how to react, so he did nothing. He just stood there. 

He felt like such a fool. He questioned all their interactions before, were they just what he wanted to believe. Surely she had feeling for Ren to kiss him. He scolded himself for being such a fool, to think she would reciprocate the same feelings.

Everything after became a blur. He doesn’t remember what he said or if he said anything. 

She had left, something about returning the lightsabers to Tatooine.

* * *

He looked down at his lap and picked up the silver cylinder. He was sitting down cross legged watching the sunset. He ran his thumb along the grooves of the cylinder, feeling the energy housed within. Out here he was alone, only a few knew to bother him.

He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and admired the sunset with a certain kind of sadness.

“After the war,” he told himself again. He stood up and returned inside.

“After the war…” he whispered quietly, his hand tightening around the cylinder.

The war ended many months ago. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At this point I’m just writing whatever comes up in my head. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for clogging up the FinnRey tag lol.
> 
> If you have feedback, I’d love to hear them! 
> 
> Also please point out any errors! I’m not a serious writers so I might miss some common errors!


End file.
